


【53】不要为正确的事羞愧

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 马尔蒂尼被采访关于儿子续约的话题时，比利在旁边发笑。他是不是想到了多年以前的保罗，也如此烦恼过。
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 1





	【53】不要为正确的事羞愧

保罗有点烦躁。

他不是没经历过续约。10岁的时候保罗就加入了米兰的青训，之后到青年队，到选择成为职业球员，他签下了一张又一张的合约。从签下自己的第一份职业合约开始，保罗就以最大努力来证明自己配得上这身红黑的球衣，拿到的第一笔薪水是，保罗就给自己买了一辆车，可惜他没能用上，就被朋友们借去兜风了，这也没关系，至少这辆车派上了用场，保罗还挺开心的。

有时候，这不太容易，鉴于意大利的媒体们毫无顾忌地想象保罗的父亲在这其中做了什么事情，他们猜测老马尔蒂尼给自己的儿子谋取了更多的利益，明确说吧，更多的钱和不匹配的待遇。然后他们就这么问了，问保罗，问老马尔蒂尼，问主教练等等，暗示有些不可告人的东西。

保罗已经提不起生气的力气了，马尔蒂尼的名字从出道开始就有很多的烦恼，这就是他们所要承受的，更高的期待，更严格的要求以及更多的猜测。他身上围绕着新闻，而保罗只能尽力让自己做的更好，不是为了反驳，而是为了自己，不要忘记为什么踢球，忘记踢球的快乐。

但今年有一点不同。

老马尔蒂尼是意大利的主教练，而保罗是国家队的队长。这不是说保罗想要抱怨，但是媒体就这么激动起来，教练要如何处理更衣室的关系，教练和队长之间会产生分歧吗？还是说教练会有私心呢？

分歧。  
私心。

保罗哼了一声，把报纸扔到一边，开始吃早餐，拿叉子戳戳盘子里的意面，半天也不吃。他真的不高兴，比利确认了这一点。

以前保罗生气也差不多是这样的。在青年队有很多难听的话，他会沉下脸瞪人，然后踢得更狠，火药味十足，以至于他们还在场上打过架，很不幸，结果是比利和对方一起领红牌下场。

他们获得了胜利，但保罗下了场还是闷闷不乐，他说，不想让爸爸当我的教练，那样还不知道会发生什么事呢。

现在这就发生了。

比利不太自谦地认为，对付生气的保罗，自己还是有一点经验的。他坐在保罗身边的位置上，语气惊讶，“这面条犯了什么过错，死得这样惨不忍睹？”。保罗看了他一眼，没回话，怒气使那双眼睛显得更明亮了，蓝色像暴风雨一样，让比利觉得骨头后面滚起一阵颤抖。

好吧，更正，保罗可生气了。

比利调整了策略，转变语气，柔和并且试图传达一种理解，“抱歉，我不该这么说，待会你想出去聊聊吗？”，他棕色的眼睛看着保罗，等到保罗轻微地点头之后，他们一起安静快速地解决了早餐，那盘惨不忍睹的意面最后进了比利的肚子里，大厨的手艺很优秀，压烂一点点也不影响味道，应该值得一个专门的称赞，比利想。

保罗和比利一起走在基地里，这时候还没有多少人，空气中弥漫着一股草木的芬芳，保罗又是生气又是无奈，“难道爸爸会因为想让我上场而不顾球队的胜利吗？难道我会强行要求爸爸做什么吗？这些事情一遍又一遍地出现，真不知道他们是怎么想的。”

比利没有回答，用力捏了捏保罗的手。这虽然听起来是个问句，但保罗不需要他的答案，真正无耻的是那些按照想象抹黑保罗和塞萨尔的人，他们也不需要保罗的回答，他们只想要自己看到的东西，爸爸是教练，儿子是队长，那一定是有什么交易。

等到保罗不再说话之后，比利才开口，“我们都知道，教练不会这么做，你也不会这么做，没有什么可在意的，保罗，你就是我们的队长，我保证，更衣室里也是这么想的。”塞萨尔本来就是国青队的教练，他们对此不会说什么的，而其他人也不会有比保罗更有资格当队长的了。

保罗停在一棵树的旁边，他好像被比利这么郑重的语气惊讶到不知道说什么。眼睛里的怒气散去，保罗有点不好意思起来，这种揣测从他出道开始就没有停止过，而现在也不过是因为父亲担任了主教练而再度掀起，但他自己也不是当年会被气哭的孩子了，这样生气就像是被哄着一样不成熟。

保罗想起即将到来的世界杯，他压低了声音，像是许下一个愿望，“我今年想过，我们要一起走到决赛，”然后触摸金杯，为意大利拿到世界冠军。保罗把这句话藏在深深的拥抱里，听见比利了然的笑声，“好吧，队长，那我们得加油了。”

***

多年之后，马尔蒂尼作为经理，需要去和俱乐部谈丹尼尔的续约，他在采访时说，“我认为，我们应该避免的是，不要因为做了正确的事感到羞愧。”

这是他多年以来和父亲共事的经验，也是保罗对于这种无端揣测最好的回答。

比利忍不住笑，天啊，他还记得曾经为此生气的保罗呢，比现在的丹尼尔还要年长，时光流逝，那些困扰年轻保罗的东西又开始在丹尼尔身上重演，但比利相信，保罗会做好这一切的。


End file.
